Drabblesammelsurium
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Verschiedene Harry-Potter-Drabbles. Mit Draco, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Severus, Neville und vielen mehr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld hiermit.**

Titel: Im Cafe

Fandom: Harry Potter  
Autor: Lorelei Lee (mit Vorgaben von mkeas: „Draco" und „zerbrochene Kaffeekanne")  
Pairing: Draco/Neville  
Rating: ab 16 Jahre  
Worte: 105

Ich habe mich neulich mit meinen Freundinnen getroffen und wir haben mal wieder ein kleines Drabble-Spiel gespielt.

Die Handlung musste in einem Cafe spielen, die Zeit, in der wir fertig sein mussten mit Schreiben betrug 7 Minuten. Dann haben wir noch ausgewürfelt, wer an wen eine Vorgabe stellen durfte. Die Vorgabe war immer eine Person und noch ein Begriff.

* * *

**Im Cafe**

"Das ist alles deine Schuld", rief Neville Longbottom.

"Habe ich die Kaffeekanne zerbrochen, oder du?", gab Draco lässig zurück. "Wenn hier einer von uns beiden der Schussel ist, dann ja wohl du!"

"Es ist trotzdem deine Schuld", beharrte Neville. "Du hast mich geküsst!"

"Tja, ich wusste ja schon, dass ich gut bin... aber dass ich dich so überwältige, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen."

Neville musterte ihn finster.  
"Und deshalb wirst auch du diese Kanne bezahlen!"

"Und was kriege ich dafür?", fragte Draco.

Neville wurde rot und meinte dann leise: "Die Kanne ist ja schon kaputt... du könntest mich ja nochmal..."

"Küssen?", grinste Draco. "Aber gern."


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung:

Schon vor längerer Zeit habe ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen getroffen und dabei haben wir ein lustiges Spiel gespielt.

Wir haben verschiedene Harry-Potter-Charaktere auf Zettelchen geschrieben und in einen Hut geworfen. Dann hat jeder noch vier Szenarien auf einen Zettel geschrieben und in einen anderen Hut geworfen. Dann musste jeder zwei Chara-Zettel und einen Szenen-Zettel ziehen. Wir haben sie aufgefaltet, gelesen, ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel geschickt und dann tickte die Uhr.  
Das haben wir drei Mal durchgezogen, wobei die Chara-Zettel immer wieder in den Hut zurückgingen.

Jeder hatte jeweils 12 Minuten Zeit um ein DIN A5 Blatt zu füllen. Die Gemeinheit war: Sex musste vorkommen.  
Das war bei manchen dieser Zufall-Pairings gar nicht so einfach. Aber... ES GING!

Wir waren davon selbst überrascht, dass man auch ohne große Ideen und unter großem Zeitdruck einige amüsante Drabbles zustande bringt.

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Ansichtssache**

Sirius Black öffnete den Vorhang vor dem Portrait seiner Mutter, die ihn unwirsch betrachtete.

„Du!", fauchte sie.

„Ja, ich", grinste Sirius unbekümmert.

„Du Blutsverräter, du Abschaum…"

„Mutter", unterbrach Sirius kalt lächelnd, „Deine Schimpftiraden haben ihren Reiz verloren. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du ein neues Wort lernst… oder gleich mehrere…" Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen streifte er seine Robe ab. Darunter war er nackt.

Perplex beobachtete Mrs Black, wie sich Sirius auf Händen und Knien vor ihr niederließ und über seine linke Schulter sah.

„Kommst du, Gilderoy?"

Bereits nach fünf Minuten hatte Mrs Black ein weiteres Schmähwort gefunden.

„Erbärmliche Schwuchtel!"

Worte: 100

Personen: Gilderoy Lockhart, Sirius Black

Szenario: vor dem Bild von Sirius' Mutter

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Eine haarige Angelegenheit**

Remus starrte völlig perplex die blonde Frau mit den blauen Augen an, die vor ihm stand.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte er.

„Was stimmt denn jetzt schon wieder nicht", nörgelte die Frau mit uncharakteristisch tiefer Stimme.

„Du hast dich in Narcissa verwandelt", bemerkte Remus.

„Ja – und?", fragte Narcissa's Ebenbild unwillig.

„Ich wollte aber Nymphadora!"

„Nymphadora – Narcissa… ist da ein Unterschied?", fragte sie ungehalten. „Sind schließlich beide aus der Black-Sippe!"

„Die Abmachung war eindeutig! Du verwandelst dich per Vielsafttrank in Nymphadora und ich vögel dich dafür richtig durch. Mit Narcissa kann ich nicht!"

„Verdammt!", fluchte Narcissa's Ebenbild mit Lord Voldemort's Stimme. „Wieder nichts!"

Worte: 100

Personen: Remus Lupin, Lord Voldemort

Szenario: Vielsafttrank – Verwandlung in eine Frau

* * *

OoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Erste Hilfe**

„Endlich Ruhe", stöhnte James Potter, als er es sich in der heulenden Hütte gemütlich machte. Seit Lily schwanger war, hatte sie höllische Launen. Erst schickte sie ihn bei diesem furchtbaren Gewitter aus dem Haus um Erbeer-Eis zu kaufen und als er es ihr völlig durchnässt besorgt hatte, hatte sie ihn angebrüllt und behauptet, sie hätte von Anfang an Zitronen-Eis haben wollen.

Darauf konnte sie lange warten. Er würde die Nacht hier verbringen und das Eis alleine essen.

Aber das schlimmste an ihrer Schwangerschaft war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ranließ. Dabei war er ständig geil. Auch jetzt. Stöhnend öffnete er seine Hose und befreite sein hartes Glied.

„Wer da?", rief in dem Moment eine Stimme und James zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

Filius Flitwick betrat den Raum.

„Professor Flitwick!", stieß James hervor.

„Mister Potter", erwiderte Flitwick. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie da ein größeres… _Problem_."

James wurde rot.

„Ja, es schwillt nicht ab…", stammelte er.

„Kühlung soll bei so etwas helfen." Flitwick griff nach der Eiscreme und bestrich das _Problem_ behutsam damit.

„Ich fürchte, das hilft nicht", stöhnte James, der fühlte, wie ihm nur noch mehr Blut zwischen die Beine schoss.

„Aber _DAS_ hilft bestimmt", meinte Flitwick und fing an, die Eiscreme wieder abzulecken.

Worte: 202

Personen: James Potter, Filius Flitwick

Szenario: Sex in der heulenden Hütte in einer stürmischen Gewitternacht – mit Eiscreme!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Author: Lorelei Lee

Titel: dirty talk

Charaktere: Severus/Lucius, Mrs. Black

Rating: ab 16

Anmerkung: für mkeas und eine verlorene Wette (Severus/Lucius.. gnihii  
Und Situation.. öhm... Ok, lassen wir sie mal gerade vor dem Portrait einer gewissen keifenden Mrs. Black sein…)

* * *

Lucius sah sich missbilligend in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Place um.

„Severus… ich dachte, wir gehen in ein Hotel… wie üblich", bemerkte er.

„Heute habe ich etwas anderes mit dir vor."

„Ach?"

„Heute werde ich dir deinen größten Wunsch erfüllen", raunte Severus ihm zu.

„Das hast du mir schon so oft versprochen, aber dann hast du doch jedes Mal gekniffen", erwiderte Lucius vorwurfsvoll.

„Dieses Mal wirst du voll auf deine Kosten kommen", versprach Severus und zog den Vorhang vor Mrs. Blacks Portrait auf, die sofort anfing zu keifen.

„_**Abschaum, Blutsverräter, dreckiges…"**_

„Oh ja…", hauchte Lucius und zog seine Robe aus.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner

Author: Lorelei Lee

Titel: Ein besonderer Freund

Charaktere: Severus/Remus, Tobias Snape

Rating: ab 16

Anmerkung: für lordhellebore und eine verlorene Wette (Severus will Remus seinem Vater vorstellen - allerdings erwischt der sie vorher beim (leidenschaftlichen) Küssen. How embarrassing, considering Sev's character.)

* * *

Severus und Remus waren im Hinterhof von Tobias Snape's Haus appariert.

„Severus, bist du etwa nervös?"

Severus schwieg und zerrte an der ungewohnten Krawatte herum.

Remus' Blick wurde drohend

„Dein Vater weiß doch, dass wir…?"

„Er weiß, dass ich ihm heute einen besonderen Freund vorstellen möchte", erwiderte Severus ausweichend.

Remus seufzte.

„Du hast es zwar nicht verdient…" Er umarmte seinen Liebsten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Immer noch nervös?", fragte er atemlos.

Irgendwo im Haus wurde ein Fenster geöffnet.

„Verschwindet, ihr perversen Stricher!", polterte ein älterer Mann.

Remus sah auf und lächelte sonnig.

„Ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen, Mister Snape."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR und Margret Mitchell. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Titel: Verwechslung

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Pairing: SS/LM, Draco

Kategorie: Parodie, Humor

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Warnungen: alternative Verwendung einer Reitgerte

* * *

**Verwechslung**

„Daddy? Zeigst du mir noch Mal deinen Zauberstab?"

Lucius Malfoy konnte seinem sechsjährigen Sohn keine Bitte abschlagen. Er entschuldigte sich bei Severus, mit dem er sich gerade unterhalten hatte. Dann nahm er seinen Stock zur Hand und zog leicht an dem silbernen Schlangenkopf.

„Daddy? Das ist nicht dein Zauberstab…"

„Ich habe da wohl vorhin die Stöcke verwechselt", erwiderte Lucius und schob hastig den Schlangenkopf zurück.

„Das war eine Reitgerte", tönte Draco. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du reitest! Daddy… warum wirst du denn jetzt rot? Und warum wird Onkel Severus jetzt auch rot? Daddy?"

„Geh sofort ins Bett!", fauchte Lucius.

* * *

(Anmerkung: Ihr kennt doch alle die Variante des Stockdegens? Lucius' Zauberstab-Stock funktioniert ja nach diesem Prinzip. Fragt bitte nicht, wie ich darauf gekommen bin, an die Stelle eines Degens/Zauberstabes eine Reitgerte zu setzen.)


	6. Ekel

Titel: "Ekel"  
Autor: loreleilee1968  
Rating: PG  
Pairing(s)/character(s): SS/RL, Erwähnung von Tonks  
Inhalt: Remus verlässt Severus  
Disclaimer: Alles JKR – mir nix  
Warnungen: sad

* * *

"Ekel"

"Ich werde nicht wiederkommen", sagte Remus.

„Du verlässt mich… für _Tonks_?", spie Severus ihm förmlich entgegen.

„Ja", gab Remus schlicht zu.

„Sie sieht deine schäbige Kleidung und glaubt du wärst ein liebenswerter Zauberer, aber sie wird nie…"

„Sie liebt _mich_, Severus", unterbrach Remus ihn sanft. „Du hast mich nie geliebt. Du liebst nur den Wolf. Und das widert mich an." Er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Ich habe den Wolf nur geliebt, weil ich dachte, dass dich das dazu bringen würde, mich zu lieben", flüsterte Severus dem leeren Raum zu.

Eine Stunde später gab Severus sein Einverständnis zu Dumbledores Plan.

ENDE

Anmerkung: Das passiert, wenn man sich morgens nach dem Aufwachen überlegt, was wäre wenn… Remus so gar nicht davon begeistert wäre, wenn Severus den _Wolf_ akzeptiert.


End file.
